WO 2005/027978 A2 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including some with a branched acylation of C12 or C14 fatty acids.
Patent application no. PCT/EP2014/062952 which was filed 19 Jun. 2014 and claims a first priority date of 20 Jun. 2013 (WO 2014/202727 A1, publication date 24 Dec. 2014) discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives with branched acylation.